1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand rehabilitation device and, more particularly, to a hand rehabilitation device for rehabilitating fingers and wrists.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a conventional hand rehabilitation device 9 including a rehabilitation glove 91, a body 92, a controller 93, and a string 94. The rehabilitation glove 91 includes an air bag 911 and a glove 912. The body 92 is a support device and receives a pneumatic cylinder 921 including a push rod 922. A tractor 923 is mounted to a front end of the push rod 922. An arm of a user can rest on a top face of the body 92. The controller 93 is an inflation device for controlling intake and discharge of air in the air bag 911 and the pneumatic cylinder 921. An end of the string 94 is connected to a front end of the air bag 911. The other end of the string 94 extends around the tractor 923 and can be moved by the push rod 922 of the pneumatic cylinder 921.
After attaching the rehabilitation glove 91 to the body 92, a wrist and fingers of a user hang out of the body 92. When the air bag 911 is inflated, the push rod 922 of the pneumatic cylinder 921 is in a retracted position, allowing the fingers and the wrist to extend for rehabilitation. On the other hand, when the air bag 911 is deflated, the push rod 922 of the pneumatic cylinder 921 is in an extended position, the string 94 pulls the rehabilitation glove 91, causing rehabilitative flexion of the fingers and the wrist. An example of such a hand rehabilitation device is disclosed in Taiwan Utility Model M248435.
However, the flexion and extension of the wrist and each finger joint of the user can not be precisely controlled by changing the inflation extent of the air bag 911, obtaining limited rehabilitation effect. Furthermore, during repeated rehabilitation movements of the user, the inflation or deflation of the air bag 911 requires a certain period of time, such that only few rehabilitation movements are done during a long period of time, reducing the rehabilitation effect and adversely affecting the rehabilitation will of the user. Further, movement of the controller 93 causes noise and vibration, adversely affecting using comfort of the hand rehabilitation device 9. Further, the hand rehabilitation device 9 includes many wires that require time-consuming arrangement before and after use. Further, these wires may entangle the body of the user and causes undesired movement of the hand rehabilitation device 9 or injury of people, failing to provide use safety and use convenience.